Anna Ingrum
|title = flight controller |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = |children = |siblings = Patrick Ingrum (brother) |relatives = Bridget Ingrum (sister-in-law), Tiana Ingrum (niece) }} Lieutenant Anna Elizabeth Ingrum was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. Personal History A specialist in subspace dynamics, she spent the first part of her Starfleet career in Research and Development, working on ways to boost the effectiveness of subspace radio. |The Find|Baldwin}} Later, she volunteered to become a fighter pilot based at Starbase 42. Her team included Johnathan Bucyrus, who would later consider her one of the best pilots he ever worked with. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} During her time as a fighter pilot, she would earn the call sign "Huntress" |Blackbird|Baldwin}} By 2375, she was assigned to the as the ship's pilot and second officer. She suggested and successfully executed a maneuver that lead to the destruction of a Dominion sensor jam. |Danger Zone}} While she primarily became a starship pilot, she still maintained seat time on fighters, including the new type of fighters being assigned to the 10th Squadron. In December of 2378, while visiting the , she volunteered to help engage a pursuing vessel later identified as a prototype warbug with an enhanced polaron weapon. Before the launch, she exchanged call signs with one of Winchester s regulars, Amber Needleman. During the engagement, one of the pilots made an emergency jump to warp under fire and managed to avoid getting hit. Anna deduced that the enhanced polaron weapon was ineffective at warp, and tested the theory by replicating the jump. Her actions led to Winchester captain Bernie Tyler recommending her for a commendation. |Blackbird|Baldwin}} Family Anna has a older brother, Captain Patrick Ingrum. They were particularly close and bunked together until the Patrick turned 8 |Blue Clear Sky}}. Patrick told Anna as soon as he was able when he received his command |The Find|Baldwin}} and when he learned he was going to be a father |Boats to Build|Baldwin}} Personal relationships Amanda Stacey During her days at the academy, Patrick confused another cadet, Amanda Stacey, for Anna. Patrick introduced them three weeks later. Anna and Amanda quickly became good friends, and Anna tried to set Amanda and Patrick up in a relationship, which never made it past the stage of "good friends." |Blue Clear Sky}} Amanda would become Anna's CO aboard Wildfire in 2375. |Determined Warrior}} Bridget left|thumb|200 px|[[Bridget Ingrum|Bridget saves Anna from a falling I-beam.]] Her first impression of her eventual sister-in-law Bridget was that she was the kind of girl that Patrick would be naturally attracted to. When they first met face to face, they quickly bonded as friends. |Blue Clear Sky}}. She served as a bridesmaid at Richie and Bridget's wedding alongside Bridget's sister, Roslyn. |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} Hobbies Anna was a very skillful competitor in athletic competition. In 2365, she participated in a basketball competition in Minneapolis, where her brother was a photographer for the school paper. It was at this competition that Patrick first met Katy Cassoday. |Storm Front}}. Service jacket Assignment history Decorations Background The character of Anna was originally created for a Star Trek RPG. By the time the story "Determined Warrior" was initially written, the RPG had disbanded. The name "Anna Elizabeth" was chosen because it would have been the name of author Richie Kennedy had he been a girl. The subspace dynamics backstory was written for the RPG. Category:USS Baldwin Category:Humans Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)